Unacceptable
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Sirius piscou incrédulo. O silencio de seu amigo estava deixando Remus temeroso. Talvez ele não devesse ter contado tão rápido. Talvez Sirius precisasse de mais tempo e sutileza para entender. Remus praguejou quando viu os olhos do amigo queimarem em ódio.


Fanfic escrita para o projeto **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

Essa oneshot é o pagamento de uma dívida a **Yaholy**. _Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Unacceptable**  
Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus andava muito escorregadio nos últimos dias, sumindo sem ser visto, sorrindo mais que o normal, pedindo para usar a capa de invisibilidade sem os Marotos, hesitante e desconfiado, muito desconfiado. Sirius não era uma pessoa observadora, ele sabia disso. Merlin, todo mundo sabia disso. Afinal, não era uma grande novidade. Se até mesmo ele conseguia enxergar o óbvio, que Remus estava escondendo alguma coisa, então todos também estariam.

Por mais que tentasse, Remus não era bom em esconder segredos, principalmente de seus amigos. Tentou dizer a Severus que suas escapadas seriam descobertas e que seus amigos nunca o perdoariam se eles descobrissem o caso que eles tinham. Snape não o estava escutando, ele não se importava, estava louco para esfregar na cara de Potter e Black que havia conquistado seu amigo, que Remus estava do lado dele e que tinha, voluntariamente, optado por mentir para eles, porque ele se importava mais com ele, Severus Snape.

Remus não entendia a rixa que existia entre os três garotos e, sinceramente, achava tudo muito bobo e infantil. Severus não ajudava muito a melhorar a situação graças à facilidade que tinha em guardar rancor. Lupin bateu o pé, pois preferia que seus encontros fossem em lugares mais distantes, de preferência de uma forma que a probabilidade que alguém os vissem juntos fosse quase nula ou nenhuma.

Severus não entendia sua necessidade em manter as aparências, até porque Snape nunca se importou com elas. Mas era mais fácil para ele que tinha aprendido a manter uma máscara de indiferença há muito tempo, alguém que já declarou abertamente para ele que suas amizades eram baseadas em negócios. Não era a mesma coisa com Remus, pois suas amizades exigiam dele lealdade e no momento Remus não se sentia muito leal enquanto se encontrava às escondidas com a pessoa que eles mais odiavam. Não queria magoar seus amigos, não queria fazer eles se sentirem traídos, assim como um dia Severus fez com Lily. Remus se lamentou.

Sirius pensou que tinha descoberto algo quando, um dia após a noite em que Remus tinha desaparecido misteriosamente, Remus apareceu gripado, espirrando descontroladamente e, por algum motivo desconhecido, decidiu ficar de repouso e faltar às aulas. Esse não era um comportamento normal seu, a não ser, pensou Sirius, que ele estivesse realmente escondendo alguma coisa.

Sirius foi para as aulas, pensativo e sabendo que estava agindo de maneira obsessiva. Tinha que falar com alguém sobre isso, alguém inteligente, alguém observador. Rapidamente Sirius escolheu sua presa.

- Evans – Sirius chamou usando seu melhor sorriso sedutor. Lily nem por um instante desgrudou seus olhos do livro que lia. Mas Sirius não era do tipo que desistia assim tão fácil. – O que está lendo?

Lily abaixou o livro para olhar para Sirius.

- O que você quer, Black? – Lily perguntou séria.

Black estava satisfeito, preferia as coisas ditas de maneira direta. Ele não sabia o porquê de ainda se preocupar em enrolar tanto as pessoas. Entretanto, às vezes era necessário.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo com Remus – Sirius disse evitando chamá-lo pelo apelido. Ela era esperta o suficiente para descobrir sobre a licantropia e preferia não dar nenhuma pista sobre isso. Esperou uma resposta enquanto ela parecia pensativa.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu te contaria algo? No caso de eu realmente saber de alguma coisa, é claro.

Sirius já estava esperando essa agressividade. Ele sorriu a começou a se explicar.

- Eu tenho medo que ele esteja se envolvendo com alguma coisa ruim. Ele não conta para ninguém e anda desconfiado – Sirius piscou inocentemente. – Só quero ajudar.

Lily ponderou um pouco antes de responder, mas se rendeu.

- Não se preocupe, ele não está fazendo nada de mais – Lily falou com a voz mais suave e hesitou antes de continuar. – Ele apenas tem um novo amigo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e não soube o que dizer. Quando abriu a boca para fazer mais perguntas alguém segurou seus ombros com as duas mãos. Sirius pulou de susto vendo Remus lhe enviar um olhar especulativo.

- Ele está te perturbando de novo, Lily?

Sirius e Lily se olharam. A ruiva sorriu para Remus com facilidade.

- Só as mesmas besteiras de sempre.

Sirius concordou pedindo passagem para sair. Remus levantou uma sobrancelha pra Lily, mas ela apenas deu de ombros sem lhe dar mais nenhuma explicação. Remus estava tendo uma péssima impressão sobre isso.

* * *

- Estou te dizendo, James. Tem algo errado com Moony!

James abriu a porta do banheiro com uma grande carranca.

- Você pode parar de gritar? Todo mundo está te ouvindo, idiota – James reclamou. – E pare de atrapalhar meu banho.

James fechou a porta do banheiro na cara de Sirius e se jogou na banheira de novo. Padfoot bateu na porta do banheiro e recomeçou com toda a gritaria. Godric, James estava até desistindo desse banho maldito.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! – James gritou, mas Sirius não deu atenção.

- Ele estava doente depois daquele sumiço, lembra? Remus não é tão descuidado, ele não fica gripado e não é coincidência. Algo está acontecendo e eu quero saber o que é.

James bufou imaginando a cena do outro lado da porta. Com certeza Sirius estaria batendo o pé e fazendo birra como qualquer outra criança mimada. James mergulhou rapidamente na água fria antes de responder.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Muita gente que estava doente hoje não é do tipo de pessoa que gosta de brincar na chuva nem nada. As coisas simplesmente acontecem. É uma gripe e não a pista de um crime – James disse começando a se levantar da banheira. – Snape mesmo estava tão ou mais gripado que Moony.

A frase ficou solta no ar. Sirius nem ousou a responder, sua mente parecia que tinha dado um estalo.

- Snape?! - Sirius gritou atordoado. - _Severus Snape?!_

Sim, tudo fazia sentido agora. Remus tinha um amigo e não queria contar a ninguém. Se fosse o Seboso tudo estaria explicado. Quem gostaria de apresentar o Seboso como amigo? Mas mesmo assim, pensou Sirius franzindo a testa, isso não explicaria o porquê da amizade. Remus não era idiota o suficiente para cair em algum tipo de truque ou azaração.

- Sim, Snape. Por quê?

Sirius não respondeu. Desceu às pressas a procura de Remus. Sirius precisava de respostas.

Remus estava preocupado, algo o incomodava imensamente. Deitou no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória com um péssimo pressentimento, mas esperando que fosse apenas coisa de sua mente que andava perturbada por causa de sua relação amorosa. Fechou os olhos e pensou no que poderia fazer para contornar a situação, mas seu cérebro não estava trabalhando muito bem nos últimos tempos. Às vezes queria que tudo fosse mais simples, mas sabia que nada na vida era fácil.

Passos pesados e apressados chamaram sua atenção. Remus abriu os olhos e viu Sirius andando em sua direção.

- Padfoot, o que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou.

- É verdade que você é amigo do Ranhoso? – Sirius perguntou desesperado. – É verdade que vocês andam saindo por aí escondidos?

Remus corou. Esperava sinceramente que ninguém descobrisse e principalmente, espera que Sirius nunca descobrisse. Remus se viu sem saída. Talvez fosse melhor assim, contar logo o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, eu poderia dizer que somos bem mais do que amigos.

Sirius piscou incrédulo. O silencio de seu amigo estava deixando Remus temeroso. Talvez ele não devesse ter contado tão rápido. Talvez Sirius precisasse de mais tempo e sutileza para entender. Remus praguejou quando viu os olhos do amigo queimarem em ódio.

- O que vocês fizeram na última noite?

Remus revirou os olhos com a criancice do amigo.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Pad.

- O que vocês fizeram na última noite? Diga! – Sirius exigiu nervoso. – E-eu n-não... Droga Remus! – Sirius gritava incoerente e tremendo. Remus tentou acalmar o amigo, mas ele parecia que tinha tomado alguma decisão bastante difícil. Sirius levantou a varinha na direção dos olhos cor de mel do amigo e um pote de lápis vazio que estava caído junto à lareira. – Sinto muito.

Sirius não sentia muito.

Remus sentiu sua mente ficar em branco, algo doeu especialmente dentro da sua cabeça quando ele sentiu algo branco deslizar para fora de seu ouvido. Rapidamente e em flashs momentos do seu encontro com Severus foram levados, rodando em sua mente até seu pote de lápis que estava vazio.

- Você roubou minha memória? – Remus gritou insultado. Sirius meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro meio de maneira estranha antes de levantar a varinha novamente para Remus. Amigos deixam a guarda aberta para amigos, mas Sirius estava sendo um babaca e abusando de sua boa vontade. Remus não se deixou afetar por um novo feitiço e rosnando mandou um contra-feitiço.

Sirius levou um susto, mas era bom em duelos, nunca deixaria ser pego tão facilmente. Ambos os garotos lutaram bravamente, ambos pareciam estar soltando faíscas de raiva.

- Devolva minha memória, Black! – Remus gritou. Pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor dos garotos, algumas dessas pessoas torciam, outras faziam apostas, mas Lily, James e Peter pareciam horrorizados.

- Parem com isso, seus idiotas! – James exclamou tentando pular no meio do duelo, mas isso só lhe causou dores e sofrimentos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Lily perguntou escandalizada e tentando usar seu poder de monitora para controlar a situação.

- Vocês são monitores-chefes. Façam alguma coisa! – Peter comentou olhando cético para os dois. Lily e James fizeram a mesma cara de desgosto antes de tomares uma atitude drástica.

- _Petrificus Totalus! _– ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Tanto Remus quanto Sirius foram pegos de surpresa e ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, cada um em uma posição mais estranha que a outra.

James puxou seus cabelos rebeldes em sinal de nervosismo enquanto Lily mandava um olhar severo para cada um deles.

- Bem, eu esperava mais de você, Remus – Lily o repreendeu. – Vou libertar vocês, mas é bom andarem na linha.

Quando ambos voltaram ao normal Remus olhou furioso para Sirius.

- O que você fez foi um crime – Remus cuspiu as palavras. Sirius tremeu, mas não recuou. – Por mais que eu desejasse que você apodrecesse em Askaban, vou deixar que você seja torturado com as minhas memórias.

Remus saiu do Salão Comunal. Todos os que ficaram olhara para Sirius atrás de respostas. Sirius olhava para baixo, triste, mas não menos arrependido. Se Remus não o contaria ele descobriria assim mesmo.

Sirius não era a primeira pessoa a ter uma Penseira no quarto e nem seria a última. Não era nada grandioso, apenas um presente de um primo de seu pai. Trancou-se no quarto pronto para fazer o que achava certo. Jogou a memória do amigo na Penseira e mergulhou em busca de respostas.

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que saiam juntos, mas Remus estava feliz por fazerem isso em um horário apropriado. Sirius nunca perceberia seu sumiço, pois dormia feito pedra. Sorriu quando viu Severus esgueirar-se no escuro até a frente da porta do Salão da Grifinória com uma careta de desagrado no rosto. Remus controlou uma risada e acenou para Snape.

- Você sabe mesmo o caminho? – Snape perguntou ainda duvidando da história de passagens secretas contadas por Remus.

- Você acha que eu mentiria? – Remus sussurrou andando na frente de Severus para lhe mostrar o caminho. Snape apertou sua capa contra o corpo, pois estava com muito frio.

- Para me impressionar? Não duvido nada.

Remus zombou antes de virar-se para Snape.

- Ande rápido e pare de falar besteiras – Remus reclamou. – Eu sou um Maroto, sei tudo sobre Hogwarts.

Remus estufou o peito, orgulhoso de si mesmo e dessa vez Severus zombou.

- Certo, Lupin – Severus começou a falar e Remus fez careta ao uso inapropriado de seu sobrenome. – Vamos fazer do jeito que você quiser.

Remus sorriu em sua direção enquanto enlaçava seu braço direito ao braço esquerdo de Snape.

- Já disse para parar de usar meu sobrenome, Sev.

Snape piscou na direção de Remus.

- Você nunca me chamou assim – Severus sussurrou perto ao ouvido de Remus.

- É o que namorado fazem, dão apelidos – Remus disse dando uma tapinha nas costas de Severus.

- Somos namorados?! – Severus perguntou com uma voz que parecia mais que ele estava ronronando. Remus corou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Severus, mas o sonserino segurou seu braço com força e um sorriso malicioso.

- Somos sim, claro que somos.

Nenhum dos dois poderia concordar mais com isso.

De repente a memória passou para outro momento. Sirius sabia que não tinha feito um bom trabalho na retirada da memória, mas sabia que era o bastante para saber o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Até agora Sirius tinha presenciado uma situação inusitada, inesperada e todo o carinho que rondava o casal o deixava tonto e irritado.

Eram três da manhã e os dois garotos riam de algo que Remus dizia dentro da Dedos-de-Mel enquanto comiam vários doces. A situação ficou meio tensa quando Snape franziu a testa e começou a falar.

- Não sei como você aguenta Potter e Black. Eles são o pior tipo de pessoa que se pode ter como amigo. Eles são egoístas, metidos e se acham o dono do mundo.

Remus ficou tenso, mas não deixou que isso acabasse com sua diversão. Deslocou uma de suas pernas para ficar em uma situação mais confortável.

- Você não entende – Remus explicou com calma. – Eles são pessoas boas, apenas não sabem se expressar direito.

Severus deu de ombros como se não acreditasse, mas aceitasse a opinião de Remus. Lupin suspirou e andou até Snape.

- Não se preocupe com eles, tudo bem, vou mantê-los afastado de você. Eles se distraem com facilidade.

Snape olhou para Remus com admiração silenciosa antes de voltar a comer seus doces.

- Vamos pagar e ir embora agora ou ainda quer passear um pouco?

Remus negou com a cabeça antes de se encostar no ombro de Snape.

- Acho melhor ficarmos aqui – Remus disse se aconchegando no braço de Severus. A respiração de Snape desacelerou e seus braços cobriram as costas de Remus.

- Se você prefere assim.

A imagem girou e pulou para o final. Severus e Remus pareciam estar se despedindo na frente da Mulher Gorda que roncava alto.

Sirius estava estático, ofegante e assustado. Não era para ser assim. Severus e Remus sorriam um para o outro como nunca antes Sirius havia visto. Ah, Sirius sentiu culpa e um peso enorme se fez em cima de seu coração.

Sirius gemeu. _O que ele tinha feito?_

Esta tinha sido a melhor noite da vida de Remus. Ele estava extasiado. Passear pelos cantos de Hogsmead de mãos dadas com Severus enquanto ele gaguejava e dormir no ombro do seu namorado foi a experiência mais etérea e romântica que ele já tinha vivenciado.

Despediu-se com um beijo apaixonado. Desejou naquele momento passar todo seu agradecimento pelas coisas boas que Severus o fazia sentir.

- Eu te amo – foi o que Remus disse antes de se afastar. Ele não esperou resposta. Existia algo nos olhos de Severus que dizia tudo o que Remus desejava, lhe sussurrava seus mais íntimos segredos.

Quando ambos se despediram a imagem ficou estática por alguns segundos antes de Sirius ser lançado para fora da Penseira. Seu coração estava acelerado, a adrenalina corria solta pelo seu corpo. Remus estava sentado na cama ao lado, observando-o. Os olhos do licantropo estavam inchados, como se tivesse chorado rios de lágrimas.

- Está feliz agora? Satisfez sua curiosidade? – Remus perguntou com crueldade correndo solta em sua voz.

Sirius gemeu. Queria bate a cabeça na parede, pedir perdão, ficar de joelhos, mas também desejava que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo. Ele não queria que Remus namorasse Snape, não queria que nada mudasse na amizade deles ou que Remus o odiasse. A mágoa nos olhos de Remus era tudo o que Sirius precisava para odiar a si mesmo.

Sirius se encolheu no chão e deixou suas emoções fluírem. A insatisfação, a raiva, a descrença, as dúvidas e todos os seus medos. Céus, Sirius tinha tantos medos.

- Sinto muito.

Aquelas duas palavras não expressavam tudo o que ele queria dizer a Remus.

- Não – Remus respondeu e para Sirius ele soou cruel.

- Então me perdoe.

Remus respirou fundo. Remus se odiou por amar alguém tão estúpido. Amizade era uma coisa perigosa, assim como o amor e a paixão. Remus amava James, amava Sirius, amava Peter e passou a amar Severus se uma forma bastante profunda. E Sirius queria seu perdão. Sirius estava chorando. Sirius se arrependia.

O coração de Remus era mole, mas sabia que suas ações não poderiam ser. Andou até Sirius, agachou-se e levantou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Precisava encará-lo, precisava saber que ele o ouviria e prestaria atenção.

- Eu perdôo – Remus disse. O rosto de Sirius lentamente ganhou um brilho novo, uma felicidade reluzente. Era injusto ele estar tão feliz. Remus levantou sua mão direita e deu uma tapa na cara de Sirius. – Mas você terá que encontrar uma maneira de pedir desculpas a Severus por invadir sua privacidade. _A nossa privacidade, Sirius._

Remus sabia que seria difícil, mas Sirius acabaria aceitando seu relacionamento. Então Remus abraçou seu amigo, forte e apertado. Ele amava Sirius, mas amava mais ainda Severus e lutaria por ele, mesmo com um amigo cabeça dura ao seu lado.

- Eu vou, eu juro.

Sirius sabia que merecia aquele tapa e faria qualquer coisa para ter a amizade de Remus de volta. Ele sabia que o que tinha feito era errado, era estúpido e acima de tudo, imoral. Curvou-se e abraçou Remus de volta. Se tudo que ele tivesse que fazer era aceitar Severus namorar seu amigo ele aceitaria. Se ele tivesse que se desculpar, ele se desculparia, mas nunca iria prometer que deixaria a vida de Snape ser fácil.

* * *

- Severus, Sirius tem algo a dizer para você – Remus puxou Sirius que choramingava. - Sirius?

Severus levantou os olhos da sua poção que borbulhava.

- Black? Quer algo comigo? – perguntou Snape alheio a confusão que tinha existido minutos atrás.

- Err...

Remus fuzilou Sirius com os olhos e o puxou pela orelha para a diversão de Snape.

- Diga – Remus exigiu.

- Desculpa invadir sua privacidade – Sirius choramingou a frase.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha em direção a Remus que suspirou.

- É uma longa história.

Ele necessitava dos sentimentos de Severus para contrabalancear com os seus e Remus sabia que depois que Severus soubesse sobre o que tinha acontecido, uma simples desculpas seria pouco para garantir seu perdão e isso, de alguma forma, o acalmava.


End file.
